1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hook-and-loop or surface fasteners and particularly to hook elements therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many hook-and-loop fasteners have been proposed in the art for use on a variety of articles such as sphysmomanometer bands, wrist watch bands, diapers, bags, clothings, sporting goods and the like. Conventional hook-and-loop fasteners comprise hooks or male elements on one support tape engageable with corresponding loops or female elements on the other tape, the hooks being plastic monofilaments having a round cross section and smooth or refined surface characteristics. Because of these physical characteristics, the hook elements are held in coupling engagement with their meting loop elements normally only by virtue of their elastic action and hence are susceptible to separation while in use. Furthermore because of its surface being highly water-repellant, the monofilamentary material is difficult to dye homogeneously.